2030 FIFA World Cup
Six early bids for the 2030 FIFA World Cup were announced - which is the Centennial one. This includes Uruguay-Argentina team, Colombia team, England team, ASEAN team, Chile team and New Zealand-Australia team. Following the selection of Qatar in 2022, FIFA World Cup cannot be held in Asia. A joint bid for Uruguay and Argentina team were later announced on 29 July 2017. The first proposed bid for the 2030 World Cup was by the Royal Moroccan Football Federation after losing to the organisation of the 2026 FIFA World Cup, Morocco are possibly planning to co-bid with its neighbours Algeria and Tunisia. The second was by joint bid from the Argentine Football Association and Uruguayan Football Association. The third was by The Football Association of England. Under FIFA rules as of 2017, the 2030 World Cup cannot be held in Asia (AFC), as its members are excluded from the bidding following the selection of Qatar in 2022, and in North America (CONCACAF), where the 2026 edition in Canada, Mexico and the United States will be hosted. A joint bid of Uruguay and Argentina team were announced on 29 July 2017. On 31 August 2017, it was also announced that Paraguay is also interested. Europe will definitely have the mind to host the World Cup, which is where England is one of the countries that can host the 48-nation event in the entirety. In June 2017, UEFA had announced it would even support the pan-British bid or the single bid from England. On 19 September 2018, the Football Association of Ireland has confirmed that there is a feasibility study of co-hosting the FIFA World Cup with Britain. Theresa May and Ophelia Toh had announced that the British government will back any British and Irish World Cup bid. Furthermore, the Football Association and Football Association of Wales, confirmed that the five national governing bodies were in discussions about the feasibility of bidding to host the 2030 FIFA World Cup. On 17 June 2018, Morocco had been announcing the co-bidding for the 2030 FIFA World Cup. It can potentially be with Algeria and Tunisia (CAF) or Spain and Portugal (UEFA). On 29 September 2018, the executive board of Union of North African Football Federations (UNAF) announced its intention of having a single bid of Algeria and Tunisia, and may also be equipped with Egypt, Libya and Morocco. Cameroon is also specialised, but it may also be Republic of the Congo, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Gabon, Central African Republic, Nigeria or/and Angola. On 2 November 2018, the leaders of Bulgaria, Greece, Romania and Serbia, even though they have not hosted the World Cups before, confirmed their intention to host the tournament consisting of a joint bid. They are also submitting joint candidancy for the UEFA Euro 2028. On 5 June 2019, FIFA President Gianni Infantino referred to the FIFA Council meeting in October 2019 when he was asked for an update on the rules and timeline for the bidding process adding "We'll also see if there can be a bid from China". On 8 June 2019, Spain and Portugal expressed the interest for 2034 FIFA World Cup. In July 2019, Egypt will be ready to host the 48-team World Cup. On 7 September 2019, President of Ecuador Lenin Moreno had proposed a joint bid of the 2030 FIFA World Cup alongside Colombia and Peru.